


Twinhorn's Fall

by DottedLine



Series: A Rioter's Suffering [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Addiction, Dark, Drug Addiction, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Recovery, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottedLine/pseuds/DottedLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew it would happen sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece of A Rioter's Suffering.

"No! No no no no no!" Rioter watched with wide eyes as Twinhorn fell from where he had been hovering over the battlefield wreathed in snapping lines of red and blue energy. For a long second, Rioter was frozen in place, the roar of hundreds of trolls fighting for their lives drowned out by the pounding of candy red blood in his ears as he watched the fall, watched his moirail plummeting to the ground.

Twinhorn screamed as as he fells and the whole of combat seemed to stop and watch the long seconds of the psionic's journey. He ran out of breath before he hit, instead the sickening snap-crunch of bones breaking fills the ears of those unfortunate enough to be nearby when troll and ground met. Twinhorn lay curled where he fell in a slowly spreading pool of dull yellow, barely even able to whimper.

Rioter forced his was through the masses, uncaring if he was shoving friend or foe in his desperate attempt to reach his moirail. His best friend had fallen and Rioter needed to be at his side. By the time Rioter reached Twinhorn, he was already surrounded by a ring of allies protecting him the imperial forces. Rioter knelt next to him, and it took three attempts before he was able to reach out and touch the other troll.

Twinhorn stirred, and Rioter swallowed a lump in his throat. Twinhorn's pulse was steady, but there was no way that Rioter could even begin to assess the damage that had to be under the grey skin and all the yellow blood was far from reasuring. But he was hopeful, he could already see the other troll's fingers and hands twitching. Rioter gestured a pair of Scouts over, green bloods both. They didn't need to be told anything, they simply picked Twinhorn up with some care and got him draped over the back of one of their Lusii and were off without a word.

Rioter was able to turn back to the battle again. And it was an Imperial Massacre.


	2. Chapter 2

Twinhorn woke with a gasp and a barely choked scream. His eyes, no longer blue and red but burnt out black, were opened wide and he cast his head from side to side, trying vainly to see something, anything. Realization sunk in, and this time Twinhorn did scream. He screamed and screamed until someone came, he didn't know who, he couldn't _see_ , and they did something that sent him back into a sleep that was almost dreamless.

The next time he woke, pain distracted him from his lack of sight, and Twinhorn was swallowing to keep himself from retching. He didn't know how badly he was hurt, and for a long moment, he couldn't remember why it felt like he'd been worked over by an especially sadistic troll wit the hammerkind strife specibus.

And then he remembered the fall.

He remembered the sickening feeling when, riding the power high, everything suddenly stopped working. It had started with a burning sensation, like his psionic powers had been trying to claw their way our of his skin, his mouth, his _eyes_.

Oh fuck, _his eyes_. He couldn't see!

Twinhorn didn't scream nearly as long this time before someone was there and he was sleeping again, almost dreamless, almost like he lay in sopor slime again.

Eventually he woke again, though he would have been much happier to stay in the strange almost dreamless state. Pain beat at him, and his mind assualted him with images oh his fall and the twisting panic that had filled his guts as he had plummeted. The acrid taste that had covered his tongue when his psionics gave out.  
In time, Twinhorn gave up trying to fight everything and let himself scream, if only to get that near blank sleep back so that he wouldn't have to think anymore.

The cycle continued, Twinhorn waking, attempting to hold off the pain of his body, fighting his mind to try and stop the looping thoughts about his fall and eventually giving in and screaming until he was once more rendered unconcious.  
Eventually, he stopped panicing over his lack of sight. In his rare moments of lucidity, he started learning to tell people apart by sound and occasionally smell (Only Razorclaw smelled _that_ strongly of tanned skins and old blood).

Then the cravings hit.

Twinhorn curled tighter on the small pad that was functioning as his sleeping space. His bile sac felt like it was tying itself into knots, tighter and tighter. The food that had been left for him tasted like ash and corregated packing materials when he tried to eat. He knew what he wanted, and he could almost taste the sticky-sweet slide of it over his tongue.

Mind Honey.

He wouldn't ask for it, couldn't. He would not let the other trolls know, none of them knew and he intended to keep it that way. His bile sac spasmed, and he could taste the gastric juices rising up his protien chute. But he squeezed his unseeing black eyes shut tighter and willed it to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt the cravings as he healed, but Twinhorn refused to acknowledge his reliance on, his addiction to, mind honey. It was a slow process; healing broken bones and internal damage, learning how to exist without, not only normal sight, but also without his vision two-fold.

And through it all, he could still feel the hunger, the desire for the sticky-sweet taste of honey. He told no one about his cravings. He was worried that tey might actually get him some. He was terrified that they wouldn't.

He was also shedding weight. Nothing they tried to feed him could tempt Twinhorn's appetite because everything lost its flavor on his tongue. He only wanted one thing, and he refused to acknowledge it.

Rioter came to visit him as frequently as he could manage while still forcing the revolution forward. Twinhorn couldn't have blamed him for the absences even if he had wanted to. He'd given everything for his moirail's cause, even his eyesight. There was no letting it fail now just because he did.

Rioter was sitting with him now, and even as blind as a winged squeekbeast Twinhorn could tell his friend was worried.

"You were never a heavyweight, Friend, but you're starting to look down right scrawny." He felt Rioter's hand on his forehead, startled as always by the unusual warmth that the mutant blood held. Intimate as it might have seemed, the gesture was platonic, a sign of the worry that Rioter felt.

"You're thtarting to thound like an old luthuth cluckbeatht." Twinhorn's retort was weak, however teasing or biting it had been intended to be. He didn't even have the strength to waste on shoving Rioter's hand away.

"Twinhorn..." Rioter's voice dropped, no longer hiding his concern. There were questions behind that one utterance of his name. _Why are you so weak? What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?_

Twinhorn turned his face away. "It'th nothing worth worrying about, Rioter."

"You suck at lying" Twinhorn didn't need to see to know the frown that tugged Rioter's expression. He'd seen the same downward turn so many times, it was almost a permenant expression. The only one that was seen more often was his scowl.

"You don't need to worry about it." Twinhorn closed his eyes even though it was only trading one darkness for another.

"You're my moirail. I'm supposed to worry about you." Rioter sighed, his tone half defeated. He didn't like to give in, and Twinhorn was one of the few who could  make him.

"I'll be fine. Worry about the revolution, Rioter. We've both given too much to lothe now." Twinhorn reached out and Rioter caught his hand in a tight grip.

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to."


End file.
